


Горячее железо

by Лейтенант Чижик (Kristabelle)



Series: Неестественное [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, POV First Person, Urban Fantasy in Forest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Мы приходим на помощь сверхъестественным существам, попавшим в беду или пострадавшим от жестокого обращения. Потому что иначе не можем.
Series: Неестественное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009374
Kudos: 4





	Горячее железо

Телефон зазвонил между тремя ночи и четырьмя утра, в тот самый час, когда ночь вроде бы уже кончилась, но утро ещё не началось. Я бы ни за что не услышала его. Но вредный Кай не так давно научился приносить телефон по звонку, и теперь не мог упустить своего шанса. Он притащил мерзкий гаджет мне под нос и принялся лизать мне руки и скулить, как настоящий щенок, в ожидании заслуженной похвалы.

Пришлось взять трубку и потрепать «щеночка» по огромной лобастой голове. Это его успокоило — на время.

Звонил наш егерь. Это никогда не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Михалыч, — сказала я, — имей в виду, если у тебя опять свинья поросится, то я пас. Я вообще не ветеринар, и поросят хочу видеть только в молоке на сковородке.

— Не, Кась, тут другое, — донеслось с той стороны сквозь шум ветра и треск помех. — Тут эта… лошадь в болоте лежит…

— Где-где? — уточнила я, скидывая одеяло.

— В болоте, — повторил Михалыч. — У синего камня, если за ёлками направо и дальше на север. В камышах лежит.

Я вспомнила старое торфяное болото к северу от ельника. Торчащие из воды полусгнившие стволы деревьев, которые упали туда ещё до эпохи исторического материализма, интенсивно-зелёные заросли водной растительности, шелестящие камыши в тёмно-коричневой воде у берега и синий камень на извилистой звериной тропе. Небольшой, чуть больше человеческой головы, для стороннего наблюдателя он был просто камнем, вокруг которого плохо росла трава. Для меня он горел, как точка на радаре.

Началось.

— Еду, — бросила я в трубку, пытаясь одной рукой натянуть джинсы, а другой отпихнуть подальше счастливую морду Кая. — Жди нас через сорок минут у шлагбаума. Собаку не бери.

Небо светлело. Над кронами вековых сосен показалась розоватая полоса, постепенно сгонявшая с небосвода поздние звёзды. Лес пах влагой, хвоей и рассветом.

Кай занял всё заднее сиденье в дребезжащем УАЗике Михалыча, поскольку багажник был завален до самой крыши. Егерь то и дело поглядывал на «щенка» в зеркало и всё восхищался, как он вырос.

— А был такой маленький, меньше кошки, морда валенком, глаза-пуговки, я его под тулуп и…

— Лошадь, Михалыч, — напомнила я, напряжённо вглядываясь в лесную тьму, которую ещё не разогнали первые солнечные лучи. — Как ты её нашёл?

— Так Жужка следы нашла, — охотно поведал егерь. — Хвост поджала и назад. А тут кусты проломлены, но не лось. Я по следам пошёл до болота, а она там лежит, вороная, в камышах. Голова на суше, хвост в воде. В уздечке.

— В уздечке?

— Ну да, но седла нет. Я тебе и позвонил.

— Правильно сделал, — пробормотала я.

Мы подъехали к ельнику. Дальше УАЗик гнать было рискованно. Я первой спрыгнула с подножки на лесную подстилку, полной грудью вдыхая запах хвойного леса, к которому всё равно примешивалась вонь солярки, и выпустила Кая. Тот немедленно уткнулся носом в землю и потрусил вперёд.

Лошадь лежала там, где и сказал Михалыч — в камышах неподалёку от синего камня. Задние ноги полностью скрывались в воде, перед покоился на берегу. Мягкий грунт вокруг был взрыт, словно лошадь неоднократно вытягивала ноги и приподнималась, пытаясь встать, но каждый раз без сил падала обратно. На чёрной морде блестела выездная уздечка с толстыми ремнями, усыпанными по всей длине железными заклёпками.

Я подошла ближе, увязая по щиколотку в обильно пропитанном водой грунте, и присела на корточки. Как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, лошадь была ещё жива. Впалый бок, на котором рельефно проступали рёбра, вздымался в такт хриплому дыханию. Чёрные веки с длинными ресницами едва заметно дрогнули, когда я коснулась пальцами перепачканного в грязи храпа и оттянула верхнюю губу, чтобы взглянуть на зубы. Одно ухо повернулось в мою сторону.

— Эй, — позвала я, — ты с нами?

«Лошадь» всхрапнула. Открывшийся глаз уставился на меня мутным взглядом, в котором не было ни страха, ни злобы. Только обречённость.

Я погладила чёрную шею, заскорузлую от высохшего пота.

— Тихо, малыш. Сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Михалыч осторожно подкрался поближе к воде, не рискуя, впрочем, спуститься к камышам. Кай храбро выглядывал из-за его спины. Он внимательно наблюдал за каждым движением «лошади», словно опасаясь, что вороной монстр сейчас вскочит, схватит меня и утащит на дно болота. Но его опасения были напрасны.

Жалея, что не запаслась чулками от ОЗК, я сдвинулась ещё на шаг, чтобы как следует рассмотреть бок «лошади». На выпирающих рёбрах розовели свежие ожоги: в районе подпруги, там, где застёгивается седёлка, и дальше, по контуру шлеи. На холке не было шерсти, только чёрная кожа, блестящая свежим глянцем, такие же проплешины виднелись на груди и плечах. Но хуже всего были шея и ноги.

На путах не было кожи. Она сгорела, расплавилась и отпала мёртвыми лоскутами, обнажив кости и сухожилья, словно в анатомическом театре. На венчике, где уцелела узкая полоска кожи, и на суставах проступал под грязью воспалённый, вывернутый наружу кожный валик. Шея выглядела ещё хуже — в отличие от ног, там есть мышцы, поэтому сразу за затылком под грязными сосульками вьющейся гривы проступало горелое мясо. След от ошейника шириной с ладонь напоминал забытый на сковороде стейк. На горле чудом уцелел лоскут обугленной кожи, защитивший сосуды.

А ещё была голова. Голова, на которой всё ещё оставалась проклятая выездная уздечка. Можно было только догадываться, что под ней. Я видела лишь губы, напоминающие бесформенное месиво из свежих ожогов и старых рубцов от них.

Я отмечала это машинально, словно составляла список покупок. Давать волю эмоциям было нельзя. Этого никогда нельзя себе позволять. Мне нужна была холодная голова, если я собиралась делать что-то, кроме как бессильно орать от злости в рассветное небо.

— Ну? — полушёпотом спросил Михалыч, когда я поднялась на ноги. — Чего там?

— Это не лошадь, — сказала я, осторожно делая шаг назад по вязкой грязи. В берцах хлюпала болотная вода. — Ты правильно сделал, что вызвал меня. Это кельпи.

Егерь смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом. Даже после нескольких лет совместной работы и всех виденных ужасов и чудес, он порой сомневался в моих словах. Хотя, казалось бы, после Кая его ничто не должно было удивлять.

— Кельпи? — уточнил он.

— Водяная лошадь, — пояснила я. — Хочешь взглянуть на зубы?

Михалыч покачал головой. Кай ободряюще лизнул ему руку.

— Надо вызывать подмогу, — сказала я, выбираясь на берег. — Сами не справимся. У тебя труба с собой?

Егерь протянул мне тяжёлый спутниковый телефон, с которым с некоторых пор предпочитал никогда не расставаться. Я вышла из-под тени ельника в поисках сигнала. Михалыч опасливо оглянулся на лежащего в болоте кельпи.

— А чего с ним? Что случилось?

— А что случилось с Каем? — ответила я вопросом на вопрос. — Гольденбергом? С Арно?

Михалыч вздохнул.

— Человек случился, — резюмировала я. — Человеческая жестокость и глупость.

Подмога прибыла через пару часов. За это время мы с Михалычем успели срезать с кельпи уздечку кремниевым ножом и кое-как промыть ожоги чистой водой. Сложнее всего было вынуть из пасти ржавый железный трензель с «усами» на кольцах. Он обжигал губы при каждом движении, так что кельпи принимался биться и мотать головой, отбрасывая меня в камыши. Я зачерпнула полные берцы воды, джинсы вымокли насквозь и покрылись коркой жирной грязи, а вытащить трензель всё не удавалось.

Михалыч недоумевал, почему так. Пришлось сделать паузу и ввести его в курс дела.

— Бытует мнение, что кельпи можно управлять с помощью железа, — рассказывала я, в очередной раз выливая воду из берцев. — Надень на кельпи уздечку или железную цепь — и он станет мирной послушной лошадью.

Кай подошёл и лизнул мою босую пятку, пока я выжимала носки.

— Так вот, это чистая правда. Кельпи действительно будет слушаться тебя на железе. Потому что у него нет выбора. Как и все фэйри, кельпи не выносят железа. Оно для них — что для тебя раскалённый стальной прут.

Егерь цокнул языком.

— И что нам делать?

— Для начала — вытащить трензель. А там посмотрим.

Наконец, не видя другого способа, я решила пойти на крайние меры и просунула руку кельпи в пасть через беззубый край, каждую секунду рискуя напороться на острые резцы. Мне удалось захватить мясистый влажный язык, покрытый грубыми волдырями ожогов от железа, и вытащить его наружу. Кельпи запрокинул голову, широко раскрывая пасть, так что стали видны треугольные, словно у акулы, белые зубы. Трензель соскользнул вбок, и я, просунув свободную руку под морду, быстро выдернула его наружу.

Кельпи дёрнулся, вырывая голову. Язык выскользнул у меня из пальцев. Почуяв свободу, существо снова забилось, пытаясь встать, изуродованные ноги зарылись в жирную грязь, но надолго его не хватило. Вспыхнувшие было искры в глазах потухли, и массивная голова тяжело опустилась на землю.

К счастью, вскоре после этого Кай сделал стойку и серой стрелой умчался в лес, спрямляя путь, который мы проделали на УАЗике. Минут через десять он вернулся, ведя за собой порядком запыхавшегося Бориса, которому пришлось бежать пару километров кросса с рюкзаком за плечами. Бориска пожал руки нам с Михалычем, скинул рюкзак, назвал Кая клыкастой заразой, волком позорным и круглым песцом, и полез со мной в болото.

Ещё через пару минут Кай снова умчался в лес, но на этот раз вышло ровно наоборот. Сперва из-за ельника показался огромный лошадиный силуэт, на фоне которого всадника было почти не видно, и лишь вслед за ним появился вываливший язык Кай.

Анька спрыгнула с седла, зацепила повод за переднюю луку и помчалась к нам. Гольденберг проводил её взглядом и замер, погрузившись в созерцательный транс. Он только нетерпеливо махнул длинным хвостом с кисточкой на конце, когда Кай сунулся ему под ноги. Я с удовлетворением отметила, что единорог имеет вполне ухоженный вид — золотисто-рыжая шерсть приятно блестела на утреннем солнце, длинная грива была заплетена, щётки и борода аккуратно расчёсаны. Даже оставшийся от рога чёрный пенёк, кажется, немного отрос за то время, что я его не видела.

— Кас, где тело? — проорала Анька, подлетая к берегу. — Михалыч, привет, Борюсик, здорово, где опять Кай, он что, потерялся, а, нет, вижу. Кельпи? Серьёзно, кельпи?

— Серьёзнее некуда, — подтвердила я, показывая обрезки уздечки на берегу.

Анька присвистнула.

— Святые помидоры, мать вашу!

Она как была, в лаковых сапогах для верховой езды, сиганула в болото, моментально увязнув в грязи.

— Еловый веник! — донеслось из камышей.

У меня немного отлегло от сердца. Если Анька бегает и ругается, значит, всё будет в порядке. Это была безошибочная примета, обкатанная ещё на Гольденберге и многих несчастных до него.

Над камышами поднялась растрёпанная Анькина голова.

— Какая тварь это сделала? — поинтересовалась она. — Я хочу эту скотину распять. Нет, раз шесть.

— Мы его только что нашли, — напомнила я. — Не было времени гоняться за этим живодёром.

— Гвоздец, — резюмировала Анька, ныряя обратно.

Теперь можно было на время расслабиться. Я выбралась на сушу, разулась и стянула джинсы, которые стояли колом от налипшей грязи. Михалыч вежливо смотрел в противоположную сторону.

— На, — сказал Бориска, вытаскивая из рюкзака запасные штаны. — Только ремень затяни.

— А сапоги у тебя есть?

Он развёл руками:

— Прости.

Из болота доносился плеск, ругань и редкое фырканье. Кельпи явно начал подавать признаки жизни. Наконец Анька, мокрая и перепачканная в грязи, снова показалась из камышей.

— Борюсь, бери Михалыча на УАЗике, и дуйте за коневозом, — заявила она. — Надо увозить, здесь не откачаем.

— Это же болото… — робко возразил Борис.

— А кельпи живут в озёрах! — отрезала Анька. — А вообще, не суть. Надо вернуть её в родной водоём, там, может, оклемается.

— Её? — уточнила я.

— Это кобыла. Взрослая кобыла, красивая была, наверно. Предлагаю назвать её Несси, — Анька фыркнула. — В честь лох-несского чудовища.

Я покачала головой.

— У меня всего два вопроса. Первый — как мы найдём её родной водоём, и второй — как, чёрт побери, ты собираешься затащить сюда коневоз? Любой тягач увязнет в этой грязи.

Но Аньку было уже не остановить.

— Закатим руками, — заявила она. — Мыльница ничего не весит. Потом выдернем на дорогу тросом.

— Чем выдернем? Здесь не пройдёт трактор, — я обвела болото широким жестом. — Здесь, если уж на то пошло, вообще ничего не пройдёт. Где ты возьмёшь тягач?

— А вон он стоит, — Анька показала куда-то в сторону.

Обернувшись, я увидела Гольденберга, всё так же невозмутимо дремавшего с накинутым на седло поводом.

— Нет, — сказала я.

— Да, — отрезала Анька. — Он вытащит.

— Он же безрогий… — с сомнением протянул Борис.

— Этот безрогий у меня тракторную телегу с сеном уже таскал, — возразила Анька. — И коневоз утащит. Дуй за мыльницей.

Работа закипела. Бориска с Михалычем завели УАЗик и отправились за коневозом. Мы с Анькой занялись кельпи. Совместными усилиями нам удалось немного вытащить её на сушу. Кобыла поднимала голову и плечи, вытягивала ноги вперёд, но оттолкнуться и подобрать под себя зад, чтобы встать, не могла. Кое-как мы выволокли её на твёрдый грунт, так что в воде остались только задние ноги и хвост, и принялись обрабатывать ожоги. Анька обтирала костлявый круп кобылы пучками осоки.

— Почему она оказалась здесь? — спросила я, скорее размышляя вслух, чем ожидая услышать ответ. — Почему не побежала к родному водоёму?

Но ответ, тем не менее, пришёл.

— Синий камень, — пояснила Анька. — Такие камни обозначают границу, место, где соприкасаются миры. Для фэйри это место силы, их сюда тянет, как магнитом. Кельпи принадлежит наполовину к нашему миру, наполовину к миру духов. Вот она и побежала сюда. Должно быть, её держали неподалёку, большое расстояние она бы не прошла.

Я поняла, куда она клонит.

— Нужно пустить Кая по следу. Если повезёт, мы найдём, откуда она сбежала.

— А когда найдём, — добавила Анька, — спросим у живодёра, от которого она скрылась, где он её поймал.

Я кивнула и погладила обожжённую морду кобылы. Та вздохнула.

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать с её ранами?

— Да, но тебе это не понравится, — Анька фыркнула и отбросила в сторону очередной пучок осоки. — Кельпи питаются рыбой и пасутся на берегу. Людей они топят довольно редко, иначе к озёрам, где они поселились, было бы не подойти. Но топят. Они двумя ногами из четырёх живут в другом мире, поэтому для размножения им нужна жизненная сила существ с горячей кровью.

— То есть, — уточнила я, — они забирают человеческие души?

Анька помотала головой.

— Жизненную силу. Не путай. Кельпи ловит человека на спину, утаскивает его на дно и там выпивает из него жизнь вместе с кровью. Может и на берегу, но на дне безопаснее — меньше конкурентов и свидетелей. А потом выныривает, и вуаля — можно делать маленького кельпи.

— Ты намекаешь, что для поправки здоровья мы должны отдать ей человека на обед? — поинтересовалась я.

— Ну, это может сработать. Хотя не гарантирую, конечно. Я как-то больше по рогатым, знаешь ли. Вон, спроси Берга.

Я покосилась на единорога, который дремал, пригревшись на солнце, и вздохнула.

— Должен быть другой способ.

Анька развела руками, в одной из которых всё ещё был зажат жгут из осоки.

— Ну, прости. Не знала, что мы теперь спасаем только вегетарианцев.

И она бросила выразительный взгляд на сидевшего в кустах Кая.

— Он не ест людей, — возразила я. — Я не могу ради спасения одной жизни жертвовать другой. Тем более человеческой жизнью ради…

Анька зло прищурилась.

— Ну, давай, продолжай, — подбодрила она. Ради кого? Нечисти? Людоеда? Водяного дьявола?

— Ради лошади, — отрезала я.

Несси следила за нами сквозь полуопущенные веки, поворачивая уши на звуки голосов. Я потрепала её по шее там, где не было ожогов.

— Всё, закрыли тему. Мы сделаем всё, что можем сделать.

Вскоре вернулись Бориска с Михалычем. В четыре пары рук мы отцепили коневоз и потащили его к лежащей на земле кельпи. Та даже не вздрогнула, когда мы опустили трап в паре сантиметров от её морды. Анька помчалась надевать на Берга шорку, снятую, должно быть, с советского тяжеловоза. Я замкнула на раме коневоза две толстые цепи, которые предполагалось пристегнуть к единорогу. Кай помогал в основном тем, что повсюду совал свой любопытный нос и всем мешал пройти, загораживая собой самые узкие места на тропе. В конце концов мне пришлось отправить его охранять УАЗик.

Наконец всё было готово. Мы закрыли трап гладкой фанерой и подвели под грудь и передние ноги кельпи обшитые войлоком стропы. Анька налегла на ручную лебёдку, установленную в коневозе под кормушкой как раз на такой случай. Толкаясь, пихаясь и ругаясь, мы, то помогая, то мешая друг другу, затащили Несси на застеленный соломой пол коневоза и подняли трап.

Настал черёд Гольденберга сказать своё веское слово. Мы пристегнули цепи у усиленной шорке и к боковинам седёлки, которую Анька затянула прямо поверх седла. Единорог захрапел и нетерпеливо копнул мягкий грунт мохнатой ногой. Он низко опустил голову, напрягшись, хотя цепи ещё не были натянуты, и вдруг одним движением рванул вперёд, как пущенная с тетивы стрела. Цепи глухо загудели под нагрузкой, но выдержали. Глаза единорога вспыхнули тёмным золотом, он сделал шаг — и потяжелевший коневоз, до середины колёс увязший в грунте, вырвался из земляного плена. Ещё шаг — и он покатился, жалобно скрипя и оставляя за собой глубокие борозды. А Гольденберг продолжал тянуть — ровно, мощно, с силой вбивая ноги в податливую землю.

— Трактор… — прошептал Борис, глядя на него.

В нескольких шагах от УАЗика мы повисли на боковинах коневоза, тормозя его, пока Анька останавливала единорога. Кай радостно кинулся ко мне и принялся прыгать вокруг, показывая, как он скучал эти пятнадцать минут, как это было невыносимо, и как он рад, что я наконец вернулась после долгой разлуки.

Я вытащила ключи от машины, брошенной утром у шлагбаума.

— Здесь мы расстаёмся, ребята. На выезде перецепите мыльницу к моему пикапу, он тяжелее и удобнее. А мы с Каем дальше пешком.

Анька выразительно подняла бровь.

— Ты пустишь его по следу?

— Ну, не за красивые глаза же мы его кормим,— отшутилась я.

Кай повернул на бок огромную голову и поглядел на меня под новым углом. Глаза и в самом деле были красивые — янтарно-жёлтые, горящие потусторонним светом.

Мы вернулись на то место, где нашли кельпи. Берег, разрытый копытами, вытоптанный ботинками и расчерченный бороздами от покрышек ничем не напоминал тот кусочек девственной природы, которым казался ещё утром. Только синий камень, трава вокруг которого была вбита в грязь, выглядел прежним. Мильный камень на границе миров.

— Ищи, Кай, — велела я. — Покажи мне, откуда она пришла.

Он понял. Он с первых дней понимал человеческую речь.

Он бежал через лес широкой рысью, изредка опуская голову, когда след становился нечётким. Я бежала следом, размышляя, что, быть может, следовало взять с собой Аньку с Гольденбергом. Верхом на единороге преследовать летящего по лесу волка проще. Единороги живут в лесах и двигаются по ним не хуже лосей. Но поворачивать назад было поздно.

Спустя бесконечно долгое время, когда пот стал заливать глаза, а ноги в мокрых берцах успели высохнуть и намокнуть снова, мы выбрались на опушку леса, к одинокому хутору, затерянному в этих диких краях. Остов трактора без гусениц, брошенный, должно быть, лет десять назад, ржавел у покосившихся ворот. К западу от опушки, вниз по склону холма, на котором мы стояли, простиралось недавно распаханное поле. Снизу его огибала разбитая дорога, подходившая к хутору с противоположной стороны.

Я вспомнила ожоги на боках кельпи и вновь посмотрела на поле. Непохоже было, чтобы склон распахали мотокультиватором.

Интересно, Михалыч знал про этот хутор? Стоял ли он на его территории, или уже на другой земле?

Это было не важно. Кай уверенно трусил к воротам. Из-за редкого забора, покрашенного отработкой, визгливо залаяли собаки. Кай притормозил и оглянулся на меня, спрашивая, что делать.

— Заткни их, — разрешила я.

Он перемахнул через забор. Лай моментально стих. Псы завизжали, потом заскулили, и, наконец, замолчали вовсе.

Дверь старого, но добротного пятистенка распахнулась, и на пороге показался типичный житель деревень средней полосы в типичном же народном костюме, состоящем из спортивных штанов, кирзовых сапог и засаленного тельника. Увидев перед собой огромного волка, он в первое мгновение замер и отшатнулся назад, явно собираясь скрыться в доме, но я успела окликнуть его раньше.

— Хозяин! Ты лошадь не терял?

Человек замер, недоумённо оглядываясь по сторонам. Я прибавила ходу и протиснулась в плохо открывающуюся калитку.

— Не терял?

— Было дело… — пробормотал местный житель, недоверчиво глядя то на меня, то на Кая.

Собаки, поджав хвосты, жались к своим конурам.

— Большую такую, чёрную?

Мужчина спустился с крыльца, продолжая опасливо коситься на моего хвостатого спутника.

— Откуда знаешь? — спросил он, обдав нас ароматом перегара и дешёвого табака.

Кай сморщил верхнюю губу, беззвучно показывая клыки. Он не любил эту смесь запахов.

— Мы её нашли, — ответила я, украдкой показывая Каю кулак.

Мужчина оглянулся по сторонам, словно ожидая, что я достану кельпи из-за спины.

— Ну и где она?

— Сначала скажи, где ты её взял?

Он пожал плечами.

— У соседа купил. Он в город съехал, к сыну, на кой ему там лошадь? Дёшево отдал. Хорошая лошадь, пашет хорошо, ест мало.

Я почувствовала, как в груди закипает злость. Кай, тоже это почуял и зарычал, показывая, что он со мной солидарен, не важно, по какому поводу.

— А сосед её где взял?

— Да хрен его знает. Тоже купил, или обменял. Или выиграл, он картежник был.

— Долго она у тебя жила?

— Ну, недели три… — мужчина задумался, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Месяц, может. Точно, месяц. В плуге, потом в бороне ходила. Сильная, верёвку рвала, только цепь держала. Уздечку снимать совсем нельзя было. А позавчера на цепи паслась, спутанная, ошейник сломала и убежала куда-то.

— Ошейник… — протянула я, вспоминая рану на шее кельпи.

Всё становилось на свои места. Железный ошейник, ожоги от цепи, сожжённые ноги, на которых были стальные «браслеты» пут. Что-то случилось, быть может, сменилась фаза луны, или кельпи, почуяв силу, вырвалась и убежала, ведомая инстинктом. Чудо, что ей удалось пробежать так долго.

Пискляво зазвонил телефон. Я опустила руку к поясу Борискиных штанов и нащупала закреплённый на нём тяжёлый аппарат с антенной. Похоже, в какой-то момент я по ошибке захватила спутниковый телефон Михалыча.

— Алло?

— Не клади трубку, — послышался резкий Анькин голос. — Мы тебя пеленгуем.

— Зачем?

Боковым зрением я заметила, как что-то движется по дороге вверх по склону, и оглянулась. УАЗик Михалыча, натужно рыча, упрямо карабкался вверх по склону, таща за собой коневоз. Не успела я возмутиться, почему мыльницу не прицепили к пикапу, как поняла, в чём дело, и быстро нажала отбой.

Но это ничего не значило — меня уже засекли с точностью до пары метров. УАЗик подкатил точно к воротам.

Я повернулась к человеку, который месяц использовал кельпи вместо трактора, не замечая, что железо оставляет на её шкуре ожоги, а, скорее, не обращая на это внимания. Ведь это просто лошадь. Лошадь — это скотина. Работает — хорошо, сдохнет — тоже неплохо, собаки будут сыты.

Нужно было крикнуть ему, чтобы бежал. Хватал вилы, топор, железный лом, просто цепь. Чтобы у него был шанс.

Но мне не хотелось. Мне не было его жаль.

Рыжий единорог догнал УАЗик. Анька спрыгнула с седла и ударила по задвижкам, открывая передний трап коневоза.

— Мы привезли тебе твою лошадь, — сказала я севшим голосом.

Несси выбралась наружу, пошатываясь, словно пьяная, неловко переставляя передние ноги. Я приоткрыла створку ворот, пропуская её во двор. Собаки завыли, словно зная, что сейчас произойдёт. Кай прижался к моему бедру.

А человек не знал. Он видел просто худую вороную лошадь, изуродованную, покрытую ожогами, которая с трудом шла к нему через грязный двор. Быть может, в последний момент он что-то понял. Когда глаза лошади вспыхнули нездешним светом, и она прыгнула вперёд с силой, которой никак нельзя было ожидать от этого измождённого тела. Я не знаю. Мне кажется, он должен был понять, потому что в последние мгновения на его лице мелькнул ужас осознания.

А потом Несси грудью сбила его с ног, повалила на землю и взвилась на дыбы, чтобы с силой опустить передние копыта на хрупкое человеческое тело. Хрустнули рёбра, крик ужаса и боли захлебнулся, сменившись хрипом. Кельпи опустила голову, и острые зубы впились человеку в горло. Брызнула кровь из разорванной артерии. До моего слуха донёсся особый, ни на что не похожий звук разрываемого мяса. Покончив с глоткой, Несси погрузила морду в развороченную грудную клетку своего обидчика. Несколько раз она встряхивала головой, выкидывая из пасти лоскуты тельняшки, прежде чем добралась до вожделенного мяса.

Мы стояли и смотрели, как она расправляется со своим мучителем.

Когда она закончила и повернулась к нам снова, на морде не было ожогов. Раны закрыла чёрная кожа, на глазах покрывавшаяся шерстью. Кобыла сделала шаг к нам, затем другой, третий. Она шла уверенно.

Я почувствовала, как напрягся Кай у моих ног, услышала, как предупредительно всхрапнул Гольденберг за Анькиным плечом. Сантименты кончились. Перед нами была не раненая лошадь, но существо-людоед, убийца и монстр.

Несси подошла ко мне вплотную и шумно выдохнула, почти касаясь храпом моего лица.

Я погладила чёрный нос.

— Прощай, девочка. Беги. Возвращайся в родное озеро.

Но она не уходила. Чёрная голова опустилась вслед за моей рукой, пальцев коснулись бархатные губы. Окровавленные бархатные губы.

— Она не уйдёт, — услышала я Анькин голос. — Ты её освободила, и она перед тобой в долгу. Как она может уйти? Она же шотландка, мать её!

Я оглянулась. Анька выглядела довольной. Она смеялась, почёсывая обрубок рога на лбу Берга.

— Ты знала, да?

Она фыркнула.

— Догадывалась, как всегда. Здравствуй, Несси! Добро пожаловать в нашу шибанутую команду!

Словно в ответ ей Кай вскинул голову и протяжно завыл в безоблачное небо. Жалобно заскулили на цепях испуганные собаки.


End file.
